


Marigold Farms

by reindeerjumper, thatgirlwho



Series: Marigold Farms [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Farmer Boyfriends, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I just want them to be happy, M/M, Post Golden Circle, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reindeerjumper/pseuds/reindeerjumper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwho/pseuds/thatgirlwho
Summary: After vanquishing Poppy, Agent Tequila (civilian name Jason) invites Eggsy back to his farm in Kentucky.





	1. look at the stars, look how they shine for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatgirlwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwho/gifts).



> obviously most of these details are speculation--[thatgirlwho](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwho/pseuds/thatgirlwho) and i started this series based off of our ridiculous fangirl squee-ing on tumblr, and made most of these little personal details about tequila up. fingers crossed he isn't The Worst™ in the golden circle :)
> 
> if you ship these two soft farmer boyfriends (or really any pairing at this point--i'm drowning in a sea of feels), come flail with me at [tumblr](http://hisreindeerjumper.tumblr.com)!

Eggsy had never seen a sunset like this before. Sure, he’d been in plenty of beautiful places on missions at just the right time--the sun dipping behind the Eiffel Tower, the sky behind the Kremlin bleeding into purples and oranges, the mottled pinks and reds of the clouds above Havana as the sun sank below the horizon--but nothing compared to the Kentucky sunset in front of his eyes. 

Then again, the gentle brush of Tequila’s--wait,  _ Jason’s _ \--fingertips against his might have something to do with it. Jason...he was still getting used to that. It had been a week since they’d vanquished Poppy, saved Harry, and had their first kiss. Jason had pushed him against the barrels in the Kentucky distillery, his lips surprisingly soft against Eggsy, the brush of his stubble rubbing against his chin. 

“Oi, Tequila,” he had whispered, pulling back ever so slightly to search the cowboy’s green eyes. “You sure about this?” 

“Jason,” he had murmured back with a cocksure smirk on his face. “Call me Jason.” The next thing Eggsy had known, he was dipping back down to claim Eggsy’s mouth, and Eggsy knew he was a goner. 

Now they were here, a far cry from the musty basement of the Statesmen distillery. Eggsy took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of fresh hay and the earthy scent of the dirt that his boots now stood in. He still wasn’t sure how Jason knew his shoe size, but he was thankful for the boots that now sat on his feet--the dust and grime of Jason’s farm would have definitely ruined his trainers. Eggsy still couldn’t believe that he was even here, standing under the wide expanse of the Kentucky sky, JB at his feet, Jason at his side, and a whole gaggle of dogs waiting patiently from the back of Jason’s pickup truck for them, their tails wagging and ears perked up readily at the prospect of a car ride.

It had been a muttered invitation, Jason digging the toe of his boot into the concrete sidewalk outside of Statesmen HQ as the words spilled out of his mouth. “Y’know, I’ve got a farm not too far from here. Was my gram’s...wouldn’t mind some company now that things’ve wound down.” He had looked up from the ground then, locking eyes with Eggsy before saying, “But don’t feel obligated or anything. I know you’ve got a long flight back. Just thought it’d be nice.” 

“Can JB come?” Eggsy liked watching Jason’s neck flush, taking pleasure in pushing him to an uncomfortable and awkward state as opposed to the normal cocky, outspoken one that he usually portrayed. 

“‘Course he can,” Jason had replied, his eyebrows furrowing together as if to say,  _ What a stupid fucking question. _

“Fine, I’ll come then,” Eggsy said with a grin. “Only for a week, though. Gotta make sure Mum and Dais are good and all. 

 

And just like that, they made the two hour drive from Statesmen HQ to Marigold Farms, the two of them sitting in awkward silence, save for the occasional comment about something they passed on the highway or an amusing quip about their coworkers. On more than one occasion Eggsy thought to himself,  _ What the fuck am I doing? _ Then he’d look across the seat to where Jason sat--his chiseled jaw, the strong profile that Eggsy had caught himself staring at on more than one occasion, the cowboy hat pushed back off of his forehead--and he’d smirk to himself.  _ Oh, that’s right. _

When they pulled up to Marigold Farms, Eggsy was no longer at a loss for conversation. The place was incredible, and several questions popped into Eggsy’s head as he soaked it all in. Jason had turned off of a back road and onto what Eggsy had assumed was another street until he saw the hand carved sign at the end of the drive--WELCOME TO MARIGOLD FARMS emblazoned across it in beautiful font. It was a long, tree-lined driveway that was bracketed by miles of wooden fence. Behind the fence stood horses--the first Eggsy had ever seen in person, minus the time he brought Daisy to Buckingham Palace to watch Prince William escort Kate into the palace after their wedding. These horses looked far larger than those, but that was probably because they were much closer than the ones pulling the prince’s carriage had been.

“What?” Eggsy heard Jason’s amused tone as he stared out the window. “Why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost?”

Eggsy turned his face towards Jason, willing his slack jawed expression to rearrange itself into something more attractive. “This whole place is yours?” he managed to get out. He couldn’t help thinking back on the cramped apartment he shared with his mum and Daisy. It was a far cry from this wide open expanse, where the sun shone and birds chirped and everything seemed at peace. 

“Told you. It was my gram’s...I was just the lucky one to get it in the will.”

At that, Jason put the pickup truck in park in front of the house. It was a two-story, white clapboard house with a big wraparound porch. Window boxes hung underneath each window, yellow and purple flowers spilling out of them. There was even a fucking butterfly floating by one of them and Eggsy couldn’t help thinking, _This is fucking paradise. I’ve died and gone to heaven._ He hadn’t even noticed Jason slip out of the truck until the slam of the driver side door startled him from his reverie.   

He watched as Jason crossed in front of the truck, swinging the keys nonchalantly around his pointer finger as he let out a high-pitched whistle. JB, who had been sitting on Eggsy’s lap, perked up at the noise, his ears pitched forward and a low growl escaping his throat. From somewhere on the other side of the house, a whole pack of dogs came running. Big, small, black, white, brown...it almost seemed like there wasn’t a dog Jason  _ didn’t _ own. Eggsy couldn’t help the grin that crossed his face as he watched the dogs tackle Jason, knocking his hat off of his head as they licked his face and wagged their tails. 

Yeah, Eggsy could get used to this.

After they had gotten settled into the house ( _ “Bruv, you  _ **_built_ ** _ this bed?” _ ), Jason made them both biscuits and gravy for lunch. Jason had lent Eggsy a pair of boots and an old red and black flannel, telling him that the pique polo and spotless trainers he was wearing would get ruined when he gave Eggsy a tour of the farm after lunch. When he had offered a pair of blue jeans to Eggsy, Eggsy had put up his hand in protest. He favored the black jeans he had wore from Statesmen HQ, and it wouldn’t bother him to muck them up a little. 

They sat in the big, open kitchen at the table, sipping on sweet tea while Jason fielded the questions that didn’t stop pouring out of Eggsy’s mouth.

“You make this table, too?” he asked, running a hand over the grooves of wood.

“Yep. Me and my dad, back when I was twelve. First thing I built. Kinda couldn’t stop after that. 

“Where’d you learn to cook?”

“Gram.”

“Who takes care of this place when you’re on missions? It ain’t a wee little space to just sweep and dust.”

“Lorraine and Marge, up the way, over that hill,” Jason replied with a laugh. He pointed over Eggsy’s shoulder out one of the large windows that was spilling sunlight into the kitchen. “They’ve lived there for as long as I can remember. Real good gals. They watch the animals, I give them all the produce and eggs they want.”

Eggsy narrowed his eyes. “Pretty fuckin’ generous of ‘em, if you ask me,” he said, taking another bite of the buttermilk biscuit in his hand. Crumbs fell from his mouth, which he promptly tried to catch. Jason laughed at him before leaning across the table to wipe at one that clung to the corner of his mouth.

 “Don’t you Brits have any manners?” he murmured, his eyes bright with amusement. 

“More’n you,” Eggsy replied. He swallowed the last bit of his tea before standing up to put his and Jason’s plates in the sink. “Show me the rest of this place. What other animals you got? Goats? Chickens? Don’t you farmer weirdos raise emus?”  

“Used to have an emu,” Jason said as he stood up. Eggsy took a second to appreciate the stretch of denim across Jason’s arse, and he staved himself from cupping it in his palm. Jason turned around, rubbing his hands down the front of his jeans before saying, “Randy was a real asshole though, so we got rid of him.”

_ “Randy?” _ Eggsy replied, leaning against the counter. 

 “Named him after my brother. Trust me, the name fit.” 

The rest of the afternoon was spent shadowing Jason as he made his way around the farm, greeting the animals that he had missed while on the Poppy mission. The whole pack of dogs followed him in one large, dusty, tail-wagging gaggle. JB looked a sight, his tiny little body (so reminiscent of a loaf of bread) waddling along with the sleek, athletic builds of Jason’s dogs.  

There was the Border collie named Ace, and the golden retriever named Hank. Jason also had three mutts--probably lab mixes, by the looks of them--named Gracie Lou, Dee Dee, and Spot. When Eggsy had pointed out that Spot didn’t have a spot to be found on him, Jason had knelt down next to the dog and covered his ears, hissing, “He doesn’t  _ know that!” _ He also had two little Jack Russell terriers by the name of Skip and Hoover. They clearly were two of Jason’s favorites, even though he would affectionately smile and say, “They’re the two biggest assholes I’ve ever met.” 

Finally, there was the old sheepdog who was glued to Jason’s side. He would occasionally drop a hand down to dig his hand into the thick fur on her head, murmuring, “Good girl, Calamity. Good girl.” The gesture was almost unconsciously done, something pulled from muscle memory that always warranted the same response--her tongue lolling out of her mouth appreciatively, the slow wag of her tail making her pleasure known.  

“What’d you call her?” Eggsy said, stuffing his pockets in his hands after hearing it for the umpteenth time since starting the tour.

“Calamity,” Jason replied, looking back over his broad shoulder to where Eggsy stood. “Calamity Jane is her _full_ name. She was my grandparents’ dog. Won’t leave the farm to save her life.” Calamity Jane looked up at him, her ears perking at the sound of her name. “Who’s a good girl?” Jason cooed, bending down to cup the dog’s face in his two broad hands before bringing his nose to touch hers.  

By the time they had finished making the rounds to the pig pen and the chicken coop, then swinging a hard right to the horse barn where Jason affectionately patted the nose of each horse before sneaking them a baby carrot, the sun had started to sink in the Kentucky sky. Eggsy was breathless as they stood in front of the barn, watching the blue sky soak into an orange hued expanse. The dying rays of light bled through the leaves of the tree that hung over the barn door, creating a smattering of shadows across Jason’s broad shoulders. 

Eggsy looked at Jason. All of the tension had bled out of his frame, his muscles now lax, and his jawline--which was usually a strong, clenched line--now looked soft. There was just a hint of a smile on his lips, the kind of smile that just kind of lazily sits there as if it has no intention of leaving. 

“You look happy,” Eggsy murmured, his own smile creeping onto his lips. 

Jason looked down at him. “I feel happy,” he replied, crossing his arms over his broad chest. “This is my favorite place in the world. I’d hang up my gun and hat for Statesmen tomorrow if I could afford to...but farms are expensive to keep up, and my Statesmen paycheck is more than generous. Shame, really.” He dropped his hand down to scratch behind Calamity’s ear. 

Eggsy nodded. He understood, or at least  _ could  _ understand _. _ This place was paradise. Who wouldn’t want to retire and live here for the rest of their days, wrestling with dogs and raising corn and riding horses? 

He heard Jason exhale through his nose next to him, drawing his attention to the taller man’s face. He was squinting into the dying sun, an amused little smile on his face. “What’s so funny?” Eggsy asked. 

“Nothing’s funny. Just had an idea. Follow me.” Jason let out that high-pitched whistle again, signaling his pack of dogs to follow him. “Who wants to go for a ride?” he called out over his shoulder. The dogs ran full speed towards an old pickup truck that was parked underneath the bough of a gnarled oak tree. Eggsy didn’t know how he had missed it initially--it was blue and white, lifted on large mud tires with the name “CHEVROLET” faded on the lift gate. Jason unhooked the latch on the back of the bed of the truck, and all seven dogs (except for Calamity Jane) jumped into the bed. Jason gave each one an affection rub behind the ear after he shut the lift gate, kissing Gracie Lou on the cheek and sneaking Skip and Hoover a treat that he somehow made appear out of thin air.

“Why aren’t we taking the other truck?” Eggsy asked, glancing towards the brand new pickup that still sat in front of the farmhouse. This older one was a far cry from the truck they had arrived in, with its heated seats and satellite radio. This one looked worse for wear, as if it’d been born on this farm, lived on this farm, and would eventually die on this farm. 

“No way, my man,” Jason said as he helped Calamity Jane up into the cab. “This here is a 1970 Chevrolet C-10 CST 4x4. You won’t find any finer vehicle than this beaut right here.” He gave the hood of the truck an affectionate pat before climbing into the driver’s side. Eggsy was almost left dumbfounded on the dirt path, his arms at his sides as he watched Jason with confusion and admiration. He gave his head a little shake before following suit, scooping up JB and tossing him into the passenger’s side before climbing in after him. 

On the dashboard sat a tacky hula girl, and from the rearview mirror hung one of those pine tree air fresheners, the type that made the cabin of the truck smell like artificial outdoors and nostalgia. Calamity lay between them, her head on Jason’s lap as he rested his hand on the head of the gear shift. JB was on Eggsy’s lap, his head stuck out of the crank window with his tongue excitedly panting in the fresh twilight air. 

Jason glanced over at Eggsy and smiled. He really was beautiful, all chiseled features and bright green eyes, the stubble on his chin catching the dying sunlight and making his face glow like some kind of god. Eggsy admired his mussed hair, flattened from wearing his hat all day. The lines of his forearms flexed as he shifted the truck into gear, the engine rumbling to life as it jolted forward and down a dirt road that veered off to the right. 

The flannel he was wearing hugged his biceps, the collar flapping in the breeze from the open window as they drove along. The dial radio was tuned to some country station, Willie Nelson’s voice warbling across the dashboard and into Eggsy’s ears. The breeze that rolled in through the open windows caught JB’s ears and sent them straight into the air, as if he were in a cartoon and something had startled him. Eggsy slouched down in the front seat, letting his hand hang out of the open window and ride on the air current that whipped past them as Jason drove the truck further onto the property. 

The sun was sinking lower and lower behind the Kentucky mountains, and Eggsy couldn’t help letting out a sigh of pleasure at the sight. He was tapping his left hand on the seat beside him, the beat of his fingertips keeping time with the music on the radio. Suddenly, he felt Jason’s hand cover his on the seat, the sheer size of it swallowing Eggsy’s in rough callouses and dampness. Reflexively, Eggsy brought his thumb around the side of Jason’s hand to gently rub the skin there, a smile on his face.

“Nervous, bruv?” he said cheekily. 

Jason glanced over at him. “What makes you say that?”

“Your palms are all sweaty.”

Jason huffed a laugh before saying, “You’re a cheeky shit, y’know that?”

 Eggsy just grinned.

 They drove a little further down the dirt road, both silently grinning into the darkness while their thumbs brushed each other’s hands with a thrilling shyness that was reminiscent of high school. Soon, Jason pulled the truck off of the dirt path and into a wide open space. Eggsy bounced along on the seat, trying to catch his bearings as he looked out the window in the dying sunlight. The mountains were in the distance, black silhouettes against the fire-hued sky. The inky expanse highest above them was already dotted with stars, the crescent sliver of the moon hanging lazily just above the highest peak in the distance. 

Jason parked the truck, the cloud of dust that had been following them from the farm finally dispersing into the warm air. He looked towards Eggsy, the smile still on his face, before opening the driver’s side door. The door indicator beeped as the lights in the cab came on, and it echoed across the field they were now sitting in. He shut the door without a word, the slam echoing into the night, and Eggsy quickly scrambled out behind him. 

Calamity was on Jason’s heels as he opened the liftgate of the truck. All seven dogs were hanging over the edge of the truck with their tongues panting excitedly and their tails abuzz with anticipation. From somewhere in his shirt pocket, Jason extracted a tennis ball and held it up in front of his face. He grinned before turning around and launching it into the night sky. With a clamor, the dogs rocketed out of the truck and made a desperate pursuit in the direction of where the tennis ball had gone. JB wiggled in Eggsy’s arms, a high-pitched whine vibrating through his tiny body. Unceremoniously, Eggsy dumped him onto the ground, and he quickly took off after the other dogs.

When Eggsy turned back towards the truck, Jason had produced an old blanket that he was now laying on the floor of the bed. “That’ll keep ‘em occupied for a while,” he drawled. He looked back at Eggsy and said, “Well, are you comin’ over here or not?” Eggsy shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over to where Jason was. He was suddenly nervous, without the distraction of the dogs or the farmhouse or the delicious home cooking. Jason slid his behind up onto the liftgate before looking at Eggsy and saying, “Need a boost or can you get up on your own?”

At this, Eggsy flipped him off before gracefully hoisting himself up to sit next to Jason. The sun was completely gone now, and the sky was stained the color of plums and blackberries, inky and dark with just a hint of softness. The few stars Eggsy had seen earlier had multiplied into thousands. He felt the breath leave his lungs as he looked up at them, overwhelmed at the idea that he couldn’t even find the Big Dipper because there were just  _ so many. _

A warm weight made itself known around Eggsy’s shoulders as Jason lazily put his arm around him. Somewhere in the distance, Eggsy could hear the dogs yipping at each other as they continued to look in the dark for the ball that Jason had thrown. Other than that, silence weighed heavy on his senses. He could smell Jason--sweat, sweet hay, gasoline--and there was the faintest thump of his heartbeat reverberating through Eggsy’s bones. 

It was safe here, away from the explosions and the blood and the constant running that their jobs insisted of them. For the first time in a long time, Eggsy noticed the anxiety that he often carried in his muscles was nowhere to be found. His breathing came steady and easy. He loved his job, of course, but he rarely felt  _ safe. _ It had been years since that feeling laid itself on him, making itself comfortable in the creases of his joints and settling in his chest cavity. 

 “Thank you,” he suddenly heard himself murmur, leaning into Jason’s embrace. 

“For what?” Jason responded, keeping his gaze forward into the darkness. The moonlight illuminated the field in front of them, the silhouettes of the dogs flashing in and out of the tall grass. 

“For bringing me here. For trusting me enough to share this place with me.”

Jason didn’t say a word. He just pulled Eggsy in a little closer to him before pressing the quickest of kisses into Eggsy’s hair. 

Hank came bounding out of the grass, the proud winner of their little game as he showed off the tennis ball in his smiling mouth. The whole gaggle of dogs followed him eagerly, Skip and Hoover valiantly trying to get the ball from Hank’s teeth while JB panted a few feet behind the rest of them. Obediently, the golden dropped the ball into Jason’s lap before taking a step back and expectantly cocking his head. 

Eggsy felt Jason shift against him as he wound his arm back to launch the ball back into the darkness. With a sudden rush of air, the pack of them disappeared into the night, barking and howling with the freedom that only comes from an animal that’s happy. 

 “Thanks for caring enough to come,” Jason said quietly. 

Eggsy playfully nudged him. “Big softy. That’s what you are.” 

“Shut up,” Jason replied before dragging Eggsy down into the bed of the truck to claim his mouth and the breath from his lungs. 

Eggsy went willingly, the stars winking above them as the dogs’ barks echoed into the night sky. 

 

 

 

 


	2. i have been homesick for you since we met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some early morning fluff on the farm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from [a father's first spring](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sncq9hZg9AQ) by the avett brothers :) also, thank you so much for all the comments on the first installment! i love that you're loving these two together, because i really enjoy writing them! you can always come flail with me on [tumblr](http://hisreindeerjumper.tumblr.com)!

Three weeks was all it took for Jason to carve himself out a nice little spot in Eggsy’s heart. Transatlantic flights, FaceTime sessions, and incessant texting made up most of their relationship, but Eggsy didn’t care. He had laughed more in the three weeks with Jason than he had since Harry got shot under that Kentucky sun. Never in a million years did he think that Kentucky would harbor any other memories than pain and disgust, but then again, Eggsy wasn’t always one to be right.

The morning sun was now filtering through the lace curtains on the window, throwing beautiful floral silhouettes onto the skin of Jason’s back. Eggsy had made fun of Jason when he had first seen the curtains--there was something ironic about a big, strapping cowboy sleeping in a room with Chantilly lace hanging from his window. It was funny how much he liked it, now. He liked it almost as much as the corny “Good Morning, Gorgeous” sign that Jason had placed on his side of the bed. Eggsy had rolled his eyes so hard when he first saw it that they threatened to scramble straight out of his head, but Jason had come up behind him and engulfed him in a bear hug before murmuring in his ear, “I know you secretly love it.”

Eggsy blinked sleepily in the morning light, desperately trying to move his right arm that had fallen asleep. It was warm in the bed--far warmer than he was used to--and the gentle breeze that was playing with the curtains did nothing to relieve him. He expected it, though, what with five dogs in the bed and the heavy weight of Jason laying across his torso. Eggsy silently mouthed the words, “Thank you,” to Hank and Ace who were curled into each other on the floor. Hank lazily lifted his head and gave his tail an enthusiastic wag before plopping back down next to Ace.  

Giving up any hope of dislodging his arm from the trap that Spot and JB had caught it in, Eggsy dropped his head back onto the down pillow with a sigh. The soft  _ pfff _ that his head had made on the pillow seemed to have roused Jason from his slumber, because Eggsy could feel the pull of his stubble across the bare skin of his chest. Eggsy looked down the length of himself to where the top of Jason’s head stared back at him from his stomach. For someone who was as large as Jason was, he slept as if he were the size of a toddler. He was sprawled out across the king sized bed on an angle, his head pillowed on Eggsy’s stomach with his one arm stretched out across the waistband of Eggsy’s boxers and the other stuck straight out in front of him, leaving his hand to obnoxiously flop in Eggsy’s face. 

Eggsy gave the pointer finger currently poking him in the face a playful bite, which warranted the response he was looking for. 

“What the fuck?” he heard Jason mumble as he pulled his hand back from Eggsy’s face. “Even my dogs are better behaved than you.” Eggsy laughed at this before grabbing Jason’s hand and dragging it back to his face to plant a kiss where he had bit down. “That’s better,” Jason murmured, as Eggsy kissed each knuckle on his hand. He rubbed his face against Eggsy’s stomach, and Eggsy dropped his free hand into Jason’s hair. He trailed the blunt edge of his nails along his scalp, which elicited a delightful moan from Jason that vibrated off of the skin on Eggsy’s stomach.

“Oh God, right there,” he heard Jason moan as he writhed under Eggsy’s touch. “If you stop, I promise you I’ll leave a hickey the size of Texas right on your neck.” Eggsy stilled his hand, a cheeky grin on his face. As expected, Jason’s head popped up from where he lay, a look of disgruntled annoyance etched onto his features. “Right then,” he growled. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” With incredible speed, he was on top of Eggsy and kissing him with a fervor that very few could muster that early in the morning. The kiss was all morning breath and teeth. Eggsy wanted to be kissed like that for the rest of his life. 

As promised, Jason slowly started making his way from Eggsy’s mouth to his neck, where he nibbled on the muscle that was flexing beneath his lips. It was Eggsy’s turn to let out a little moan of pleasure as his hand came up to rest on the taught expanse of Jason’s back. Eggsy could feel Jason kissing his neck with more and more passion, and he let out a little groan at the prospect of having a Texas-sized hickey that he’d inevitably have to hide. Harry and Merlin would  _ definitely _ make fun of him when he got back to London the next day. 

Jason pulled back, his green eyes glittering in the morning sun. “Somethin’ wrong?” he said. 

“No, no, nothing,” Eggsy muttered, embarrassed that Jason had caught him.

“It’s the hickey, isn’t it?” For being an American spy, Jason was incredibly insightful, which Eggsy cursed. “Embarrassed by it?” He dipped down again to gently drag his teeth along Eggsy’s neck. Eggsy hissed as he squirmed underneath Jason’s body. The grin on Jason’s face when he pulled back was lit as if by several kilowatts. “Worried those--what’d you call ‘em on the phone the other day? Wankers?--will make fun of you?”  

Eggsy pushed himself up on his elbows to look down towards Jason. “ _ You’re _ the wanker. And I ain’t embarrassed, just hungry.  _ Someone _ promised me breakfast in bed this morning, but I ain’t seen a single tray.” Despite the peevish tone of his voice, Eggsy allowed an ornery smirk to cross his face. Jason grinned at that before tackling him, much to the chagrin of Skip and Hoover who had lodged themselves on either side of Eggsy’s pillow. Jason’s face now hovered above his, both hands bracketing the sides of Eggsy’s face. 

“You, my friend,” Jason said as he dipped down to gently kiss Eggsy’s mouth, “are the cutest garbage disposal I’ve ever met.” 

“Oi,” Eggsy replied, “I eat just as much as you do.”

“Exactly my point. Whaddya want, waffles or pancakes?” He kissed Eggsy again, the bristle of his morning stubble scratching Eggsy’s chin. “Or should I make some scrambled eggs for my sweet, small, egg boy?” 

With that, Jason earned himself the quickest and sharpest of purple nurples from Eggsy. He let out a strangled bark, but not without a grin. 

“Waffles,  _ please. _ With whipped cream.” Jason laughed as he listened to Eggsy’s order, rolling off of him and to the other side of the mattress. 

“Anything else? Coffee? Tea? Blowjob?” 

“Tea first, blowjob later.”

Jason leaned over to where Eggsy still lay to kiss him. “I can arrange that,” he growled before slipping out from underneath the white linen sheet. Eggsy marveled at the sight. Jason’s ass was bright white against the line of tanned skin where his waistband usually sat. The muscles in his back rippled as he stretched his arms up and over his head, undoubtedly doing so just to give Eggsy a show. Eggsy could hear a strangled yawn escaping him as he scratched his head.  _ How can such a giant of a man be so cute? _ he thought smugly to himself. 

“Two waffles, comin’ right up. When I get back, you better have those boxers off and those dogs somewhere they can’t watch us.” Jason shot him a look over his shoulder. 

Eggsy laughed before saluting him. “Sir, yes sir.” Jason walked out of the bedroom, leaving the door open behind him so that Calamity Jane could follow him out. Hank and Ace were close behind. 

Dropping back onto his pillow, Eggsy stared at the rays of sunlight spread out across the ceiling. He gave JB an affectionate scratch behind the ears as he propped his other arm beneath his head. In his ear, Skip or Hoover--he wasn’t sure which--breathed heavily while the breeze outside carried the scent of honeysuckle in through the open window. The smell of bacon was already infiltrating the bedroom, and Eggsy could feel JB’s ears perk up next to him. _Crazy bastard, cooking bacon in the buff._ He didn’t doubt for a second that Jason would make him kiss every burn mark on his body from the hot grease the second he walked through the bedroom door.   

Eggsy thought about flying back to London the next day, already preparing for the next mission to the Philippines. Three weeks he’d be away again...three weeks without Jason, without JB, without Marigold Farms. He was homesick already. 

Funny how that could happen in just three weeks. 


	3. Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for my partner in crime, [thatgirlwho](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwho/gifts)'s prompt "see now, was that so bad?" be forewarned, i based this entire fic off of [this gif](http://hisreindeerjumper.tumblr.com/post/161853023880/babyanimalgifs-a-dog-riding-a-horse-is-the-best).

“See, now, was that so bad?” Jason said, clapping his hands together.

Eggsy sat on the top rung of the fence that ran the perimeter of Marigold Farms, watching Jason pace back and forth in front of him. The sun was warm on his back, and he gripped the rung of the fence with his hands, feeling the grit of the wood on the flats of his palms. JB and Jason’s gaggle of dogs sat underneath him, all lined up in a row watching their master. 

“You’re a fucking freak, you know that?” Eggsy chirped as he gave Jason a devilish grin.

Jason’s eyes snapped up and glowered at Eggsy from across the pasture they were in. In front of him stood a brown Shetland pony named Steve. On top of Steve stood Skip and Hoover, Jason’s two Jack Russell terriers, looking incredibly proud of themselves. 

“I’m sorry, but who invited you to this  _ incredibly _ private practice session between myself, Steve, Skip and Hoover?” Jason replied, putting both hands on his hips. 

 “You did, you wanker,” Eggsy said. His grin was now so wide that his eyes were crinkling like tissue paper. “If I’m not mistaken, after I properly fucked you senseless this morning, you turned over and said, ‘I have something amazing I want to show you today.’ To which I replied, ‘Jason, I seen your cock before. Don’t need to see it again.’”

Jason huffed out a laugh before flipping Eggsy off. “Admit it. You’re impressed,” he continued. Eggsy watched as one of Jason’s massive hands gave Skip an affectionate rub behind the ears while the dog still sat atop Steve.  

“I mean, I kind of anticipated ridiculous shenanigans like this when I decided to date an ex-rodeo-clown-turned-secret-spy,” Eggsy said as he jumped off the fence. “But fine, I’ll admit I’m impressed. More with Skip and Hoov, though, than you.” Eggsy crossed the space from the fence to Steve and took Hoover’s face in his hands, bending down to coo and cajole the dog while Hoover licked him excitedly. 

 “Whatever,” Jason said, rolling his eyes. “I’ll take the compliment for all three of us. These two assholes have been working just as hard as I have on this little trick.” Skip gave an appreciative bark. “Today, we get them to ride Steve while he trots. Tomorrow, we get them to ride Steve while he jumps over stuff.”

 “Y’know, you’re not really giving Steve his dues. Poor guy has been letting these two dummies ride him for hours and you haven’t even given him a carrot or nothin’. It’s pretty rude of you, if you ask me.” Eggsy gave the pony a scratch behind the ears. He was still a little unsure about being around the bigger horses, but Eggsy had taken a shining to the little pony. Steve threw his head back before nuzzling his snout into Eggsy’s hand, looking for the aforementioned treat. 

 “Ugh, fine. Here, feed him this.” Jason held out a sugar cube that he somehow made appear out of thin air. He smirked as Eggsy took it out of his hand and gently held it out for Steve to take. The pony lipped the cube out of the flat of Eggsy’s palm and crunched it appreciatively while Eggsy gave him a pat on the nose. “You’re gonna spoil him,” Jason said begrudgingly as he picked Skip up and placed him on the ground. 

“He deserves to be spoiled,” Eggsy said, crouching down in front of the pony. “He’s a handsome devil.” Hoover hopped off of the pony’s back and down next to Skip. 

“He’s an asshole, just like the rest of them,” Eggsy heard Jason say somewhere above his head. Eggsy turned around, still crouched in front of the pony, and scowled at Jason. 

“Oi, he ain’t done anything to deserve being called an asshole,” Eggsy said, giving the pony an affectionate rub on the nose. 

“Tell that to my broken tibia after he bucked me off of him,” Jason said gruffly, standing a few feet away from the pony with his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. “Fucker didn’t want me on him, so he threw me off and then proceeded to stampede over my leg in an attempt to escape.”

Eggsy laughed at that, imagining all six feet of Jason straddling the tiny pony, only to be thrown off and almost trampled to death. He turned back to Steve and pressed his forehead against the pony’s. “I don’t blame him. You ain’t exactly small, bruv.” 

He was still laughing when he felt Jason’s hands underneath his armpits, scooping him up into the air as he said, “If you think it’s so damn funny, then you ride him.”  

Eggsy immediately began flailing his arms and legs, squawking incoherencies. Sure, Steve was cute and small, but that didn’t mean Eggsy still wasn’t afraid to ride him. There was something about riding an animal that just didn’t sit right with him, and even though he felt a special bond with Steve, it didn’t quell the fear in his gut. 

“Jason, please,” he begged shakily as Jason plopped him on Steve. “Please, I’m begging you, don’t. Get me off of him, please.” Jason was now standing a few feet away from Steve with his arms crossed across his broad chest, his feet in a wide stance, and the wickedest of grins across his handsome features. “Jason, love, please. Get me off of him. I don’t like being up here, love, please, get me down.”

 “Tell me you love me.”

Eggsy now gawked at him, his hands shakily grasping Steve’s mane to keep him from slipping off the pony’s side. “What?” Eggsy said, not bothering to pick his jaw up off the floor. 

“Tell me you love me and I’ll get you off the big bad pony.”

“You fucking wanker.” 

“So you don’t love me? I guess you’re stuck up there then.” 

“Of course I love you, you fucking idiot!” Eggsy exploded. “I just don’t see how that’s relevant to me being scared shitless on top of this horse!”

“Steve’s a pony, Eggsy. Please take his feelings into account.”

Eggsy crossed his arms petulantly, shooting daggers at Jason.  

“Say it again and I’ll get you down.”

 “I love you, okay?”  

Jason grinned as he walked over to where Eggsy sat perched atop Steve. In one swift, easy movement, he lifted Eggsy up and off of the pony and placed him down in front of himself. Eggsy scowled up at him. Jason shook his head, the grin still plastered on his face. He bent forward and gave Eggsy a gentle kiss on the lips, his pointer finger cocked underneath Eggsy’s chin to turn his face up towards his. 

“See?” Jason said. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” 


	4. Heaven on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy & Jason spend an evening under the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the tumblr prompt: _sweet cuddles and fluffy chats in the bathtub._

Eggsy decided that if he were to drown, he’d be fine with it.

He stretched his legs out in front of him, marveling at the fact that they didn’t reach the other end of the tub. Well, tub was putting it loosely. Eggsy ran his hand along the metal edge of the [feeding-trough-turned-outdoor-tub](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fpin.it%2F1f0rjVt&t=MWU1ZDVjY2NlZGNjNWJiNzFlNDgxNTJiNTQwNjM3ZjYxOTc5NWQzNyxkQWdJU3NRNQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtLwBMiCibyoA8FkLZqFaAg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fhisreindeerjumper.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162260992775%2Feggsytequila-sweet-cuddles-and-fluffy-chats-in&m=1) he was sitting in, shaking his head in disbelief over the idea that a feeding-trough-turned-outdoor-tub was even a  _thing_.

Jason sat across from him, up to his chin in lavender-scented bubbles and grinning like an idiot. He’d just gotten back from a mission, sore and bruised and spent. Eggsy had been staying at the ranch while Jason was off saving the world, savoring the silence at night and the birds in the morning, taking JB and Jason’s pack of dogs on runs in the mornings and eating vanilla ice cream with blueberries from the back garden every night. Meanwhile, Jason had been getting the shit kicked out of him by some drug lord, barely scraping by with his life.

When he had ambled back into the house, dusty and bruised, Eggsy had greeted him with a kiss and an ice cold beer. They had spent the next hour sitting on the couch, drinking beer and recounting Jason’s mission as Jason told it the only way he could–with lots of exaggeration and using as many opportunities as he could to make Eggsy laugh. When they had killed a six-pack, Eggsy suggested they order out, and they spent the next hour after that munching on chicken wings and pizza at the kitchen table, coyly playing footsie as if someone were watching them that they didn’t want to know.

Once they’d had a bowl of ice cream each, generously sprinkled with blueberries, Jason had suggested they take a bath. He was still sore and exhausted, and told Eggsy that a bath should do the trick. When Eggsy had gone to head up the staircase, though, Jason had grabbed his arm and tugged him back down. 

“What’s the deal?” Eggsy had said, wrapping his arms around Jason’s waist since they had no room to go anywhere else.

“I don’t mean that tub,” Jason had replied with a sly grin. “I meant the one outside.” Eggsy had raised an eyebrow at this, his head cocked to the right in question. Jason laughed before saying, “Go grab some towels and meet me out by the barn.”

Exiting the house, Eggsy walked out into the balmy June night, two towels in hand and some apprehension lingering on his features. He approached the barn, calling out Jason’s name. He could hear a muffled reply somewhere in the back end of the barn, so Eggsy altered his path to where he could hear Jason. Soon, he came upon him, standing proudly next to the trough that was now surrounded by flickering candles and filled to the brim with bubbles. It stood underneath a pergola, jasmine hanging heavy from the lattice.

“What the fuck?” Eggsy said, dropping his hands to his sides.

“What do you think?” Jason responded, holding his hands out at his sides with a grin on his face.

“I think your cows are gonna be pissed, bruv.” 

“They don’t drink out of this one, you idiot. This is my outdoor tub.”

Eggsy couldn’t help the laugh that erupted out of him. “Your  _what?”_

“My outdoor tub. Have you ever taken a bath outside? It’s literally heaven on earth.”

“Oh yeah, I bathe outdoors in London all the time. Plenty of places for me to drop my knickers and take a bubble bath while looking at the stars.”

“You’re a dick.”

Eggsy laughed and closed the space between them, shoving the two towels into Jason’s chest before saying, “Fine, I believe you. Now let me get you undressed.” With his hands still holding the towels to Jason’s chest, Eggsy gently pushed Jason towards the tub. Jason went willingly, walking backwards and trusting Eggsy to guide him if need be. When they reached the pergola, Eggsy gently pushed him down onto a nearby bench before dipping down in front of him to remove Jason’s boots. He worked his way off, removing his socks, pants, boxers, and finally his white t-shirt. As he pulled the cotton fabric up over Jason’s head, he saw the smattering of bruises across the cowboy’s chest. Softly, he placed his lips against the one closest to his face. He could feel Jason’s hum vibrate across his lips.

“Get in. I’ll meet you in a second.”

In a matter of seconds, Eggsy was sinking into the bubbles across from Jason, letting out an appreciative hiss as he sank further into the hot water. Jason’s muscular arms were propped up on both sides of the tub, his head tilted back in bliss. Eggsy couldn’t help watching the shadows on Jason’s neck flicker and dance as the flames on the candles swayed with the breeze rolling through the farm.

Eggsy sunk down further, fully appreciating the space he had to stretch out and the feeling of Jason’s legs pressing against his. He let out a contented sigh. 

“You were right.”

Jason perked up at the sound of Eggsy’s voice, sitting up a bit taller to get a better look at him over the mounds of bubbles that sat between them.

“What now?”

“I said you were right.”

“My God, that’s the most beautiful thing you’ve ever said to me.”

At this, Eggsy took both hands and splashed Jason in the face. Once the water had settled, Jason was running a hand down his face to wipe the water and soap away, his grin creasing his eyes and the deepening the dips on either side of his mouth. Eggsy couldn’t help laughing, unable to contain the joy he felt at the fact that the beautiful creature across from him was his.

Suddenly, he felt Jason’s hand close around his own underneath the water and give it a tug. Eggsy went willingly, floating over to Jason’s side of the tub to be engulfed in Jason’s arms. He settled in, putting his head on one of Jason’s broad shoulders as he looked up at the night sky through the latticework and jasmine above him. Eggsy felt Jason give him a squeeze before placing his lips against Eggsy’s temple, leaving them there to linger instead of just pecking a kiss.

“You really have created heaven on earth, Jason.”

“You never call me Jason. It’s usually ‘bruv’ or ‘guv’…maybe even ‘asshole.’ Or should I say, ‘arsehole?’”

Eggsy tweaked Jason’s nipple.

“Shut it, you twit. I’m serious. Everything about this place is amazing. I mean, I’ve never been able to put fresh blueberries that I picked myself onto ice cream that my lesbian neighbors made themselves. It’s literal nirvana.”

“Ohh, I love that band.”

“Jason, so help me.”

Jason chuckled low in his throat before kissing Eggsy’s temple again. “Sorry, sorry,” he murmured, pulling Eggsy in closer. There was a beat before he continued. “I’m glad you’re here. I’ve always loved this place, but it feels so much more complete now that I have you here.” Eggsy looked up at him, his eyes trained on Jason’s before he leaned up and claimed his mouth with his own.

“So since this is heaven,” Eggsy said breathlessly, “does that make me an angel?” 

Rolling his eyes, Jason quickly shoved Eggsy’s head under the water.


	5. shimmy shimmy cocoa puff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some sweet fluff between tequila & eggsy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @thatgirlwho because she feels like shit & needs some cheering up!<3

If you had asked Eggsy Unwin a few years ago where he thought he’d be, the last answer he would have given you was sitting in bed with his boyfriend, eating Cocoa Puffs from two mixing-sized bowls while watching  _ The Golden Girls. _

Not that there was anything necessarily wrong with this, of course. It’s just...not what he would have envisioned for himself back in the Estates.

He was nestled on top of the duvet, his feet tucked underneath Hank, Jason’s golden retriever.  JB was curled into his side, loudly snoring and snuffling in his sleep, and Gracie Lou was wedged in on his other side. On the other side of JB sat Jason, where he was shoveling cereal into his mouth like he hadn’t eaten in months. He was cross-legged in just a pair of boxers, a ratty old t-shirt, and a pair of white tube socks that had seen better days. Even from where Eggsy sat, he could smell the soap that lingered on Jason’s skin after his shower when he got home from HQ. 

“God, Blanche is so hot,” Jason said around a mouthful of Cocoa Puffs. He swallowed loudly before tonguing a molar to loosen some of the cereal that was stuck there. Satisfied, he then scooped another huge spoonful of milk and cereal and messily shoved it into his mouth. 

“I don’t know, I’m more of a Sophia guy myself.”

At this, Jason laughed so hard that milk and chewed up Cocoa Puffs sprayed out of his mouth. He laughed loudly and openly, and Eggsy felt a distinct warmth fill his chest. 

“You’re fucking demented, y’know that?” Jason said, his face still bright and crinkled with laughter. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before leaning over to plant a wet kiss against Eggsy’s temple. “I could see it though,” he continued. “I think it’s the purse. I bet that shit would hurt if she spanked you with it.”

It was now Eggsy’s turn to guffaw. His laugh came rumbling from somewhere deep down in his chest and bubbled up through his throat like a poltergeist. JB jolted awake next to him, and Hank gave him a disapproving look as he amusedly kicked his feet. Milk sloshed over the side of the bowl, but he didn’t give two shits. 

Jason was now grinning at him so widely that Eggsy could catch a glimpse of his molars. Eggsy tried to catch his breath as he looked at the fondness in Jason’s eyes. Red faced and breathless, Eggsy smiled back at him and swallowed heavily. “Why are you looking at me like you want to eat me?” Eggsy said. “Wasn’t the entire box of Cocoa Puffs enough?”

“Just love you, that’s all,” Jason answered honestly. His eyes were still trained on Eggsy’s, the corners crinkled with affection and adoration and everything that Eggsy never thought he’d have in his life. 

“Oh,” Eggsy replied, an unbidden smile crossing his mouth.

“That’s all you’ve gotta say? ‘Oh?’ I’m sitting here, eating pounds of cereal with you in my underwear, watching four old ladies get more action than Whiskey ever did, and all you can say is  _ oh?” _

Eggsy started to laugh again, giddiness bubbling up in his throat. He took a steadying bite of cereal and chewed it thoughtfully, still chuckling through the milk and bits of chocolate. The slower he chewed, the more time it bought him, and he needed to chew for about thirty more minutes before he felt like his footing was strong enough to respond.

Finally, with a swallow, he answered. “Jason Calhoun, being loved by you is an honor and a privilege.” He smirked. “And yes, I love you, too.”

Eggsy watched relief flood Jason’s features as he dropped his head back on the pillows. 

“Holy shit, Eggsy, you had me sweating bullets there for a second.”

Eggsy chuckled as he leaned over to plant a Cocoa Puff flavored kiss on his lips. 

“I like making you sweat,” he said before nipping at Jason’s lower lip.

“I refuse to fuck you with  _ The Golden Girls _ on in the background,” Jason growled. “I’ll be way too distracted by Blanche.”

Eggsy reached across him to grab the remote off the nightstand. He clicked the television off before placing his bowl of cereal on the hardwood floor next to Jason’s. 

“You are  _ such _ a dick,” he murmured before covering Jason’s mouth with his own and properly shutting him up. 


End file.
